


2. In the hands of an enemy

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Beta Peter Hale, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Tattoos, Time Travel, Werewolf Hunters, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter was too reckless and that is how he got into this mess. He was too cocky for his own good as he went after the Argents. Talia, his alpha, warned him about how it all would end. He believed to be invincible. He believed nothing could take him down. And all for being the Left Hand of the Hale pack. The feared pack everyone knows around the country.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 432
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	2. In the hands of an enemy

"pick who dies"/ **collars** /kidnapped

The collar is too tight and cutting into Peter’s neck. The damn thing is made of wolfsbane and magic and whatnot so he cannot even break it. He has tried, he has clawed his nails broken on the collar in hopes of getting it off. 

The more the collar presses into his neck the more it cuts his skin, causing bleeding and inflammation. His neck hurts and his healing can’t kick in until he removes the collar. He has tried everything but the damn thing won’t budge.

“What’s wrong wolfie?” The hunter laughs as he walks past his cage, “Can’t get the nice collar off? What an ungrateful pet you are.”

Peter snarls at him baring his sharp teeth.

He is locked in his shifted form due to the collar. He does not know what kind of magic the hunters have used or even from where they have gotten it. He is too tired to try and attack the hunter as Peter sits on the dirty ground and growls at the hunter like a caged animal. 

Which he technically is. Just a chained animal for these people.

He has been too tired for a long time to really pose a threat to the hunters but he can always try.

“Cat got your tongue?” The hunter asks and laughs before walking away.

Peter can hear the man’s chuckles as he walks away checking the other cages and the werewolf.

Peter was too reckless and that is how he got into this mess. He was too cocky for his own good as he went after the Argents. Talia, his alpha, warned him about how it all would end. He believed to be invincible. He believed nothing could take him down. And all for being the Left Hand of the Hale pack. The feared pack everyone knows around the country.

He was not prepared for the firepower the Argents have. Too many shots were fired that night, too much wolfsbane powder in his lungs slowing him down. Too many hunters for a one werewolf to win alone. Peter knew that his mission to take down the Argent's daughter would be a hard one, but this level of impossible- he was not prepared for it.

He has been a prisoner for months at this point. Months of sitting around and getting treated worse than an animal and he has not heard a single rumor or whisper from the hunters that his pack is looking for him. Not a single whisper about his alpha looking for him. That can’t be right. Talia would not let one of his pack members be the hunters prisoner. She should be looking for him, fighting for him. 

But as the days slowly bled into weeks and the weeks into months and still nothing can be heard about an alpha looking for their beta Peter starts to turn bitter. He feels resentment towards her sister, he feels the once buried hatred rise to the top once more. He wonders how he let himself trust Talia again so much. He wonders how he could have ever trusted his life in her hands. After everything she has made him live through. But the lies of caring about her dear little brother who craves for approval have sounded so deafening to the truth.

The resentment grows as the weeks turn into months if his calculations are correct. And they are, he knows they are, it is months at this point. Talia has abandoned him. After everything he has done for her as her Left Hand. After he went after the Argents because they killed his nephew Derek. Talia’s second child. She did not even blink when he told her about finding his body in the woods and Argents scent all over. Derek was only ten. A child.

He hates Talia with every cell in his body. His alpha, his leader doesn’t bother to look for him. Doesn’t bother to save him or even negotiate with the Argents about his return. He is completely left alone to deal with this. He knows what he will do when he gets out. It’s not if he gets out. Peter refuses to die there in the cell. So it is when he gets out he will have a nice little chat with his dear sister from where only one of them walks out.

The cold cell is starting to feel suffocating the longer he stays there. His body is weak due to a lack of exercise and nutrients. His ribs are showing under his dirty and torn clothes. Every part of his body hurts when he moves. He is cold for the first time in his life. 

The hunters don’t even want anything from him. They just keep him locked up in the tiny cell, collared to the wall. He only ever sees the two hunters who guard the cells. No one else, not even the Argents have visited him. Either they don’t know who they have or they don’t care.

Until one day in the hallway can be heard talking. In itself it’s alarming since the hunters never have small talk with each other. Peter doesn’t recognize the voice as he presses further into the corner he has been laying facing the grey cement wall.

“Mister Stilinski”, The hunter Peter recognizes, says, sounding a little out of breath, “We have individuals in better shape in the department next to this. These are the most troubled individuals. We have already trained ones-”

“Why can’t I have a look at these ones as well?” The new voice asks that Peter has never heard before, “Gerard said I am free to have a look. Are you telling me otherwise?”   


“No sir”, The hunter apologizes quickly shutting their mouth.

Peter can hear how the new person stops before every cage before moving on. Peter doesn’t turn around to face the man when he stops before his cage. He can hear the man’s heart skip a beat as he watches Peter. The slight intake of breath almost makes Peter turn around to see what’s going on, almost. 

He stays still. He keeps his breathing as even as he can as he can feel the man’s eyes on his body. He can hear the moment the man makes his decision, and it seems like Peter was that something the man was looking for specifically. 

“I want this one”, The man says, never turning away from Peter to look at the hunters.

“Are you sure?” The hunter asks unsure, “This one is little difficult and to be frank -”   


“I said I want him. Did you not hear me?”

“Yes sir. We will deliver him to you-”

“No. I will take him with me today. Right now”, The man says and Peter turns around to look at the man.

There stands a younger man than Peter expected. The man has brown hair that hangs over his eyes if he doesn’t brush it away every few minutes. His eyes are bright amber as they stare at Peter like a hawk. The man’s eyes seem older, like he has faced a great loss in his life.

What catches his eyes is the tattoo on his arm. Peter can see the Hale triskelion in the middle in white ink while everything around is tattooed in with black ink. Peter can recognize a few tattoos as protective sigils but most of them- Peter has no idea about them.

Peter snarls as the man takes a step closer to his cell flashing his blue eyes. The man flashes his own white eyes at him. Peter scrambles away from him. He knows those eyes. He has heard stories about the man with white eyes. He knows that the man is a rare species. A spark. 

“Well what’s taking so long?” Stiles asks as he turns back to the hunters like he never showed his eyes, “I have paid for him already. Fifty thousand US dollars to be exact. Gerard knows the wolf isn’t really worth that much in the condition he is. It’s a miracle that you have someone to pay for him that much. I won’t make a second offer.”

“Yes sir”, Both of the hunters shout as the other one rushes to open the cell door.

Peter wonders if one of the man’s tattoos covers his true nature from everyone that isn’t supernatural. It could be since the man so confidently flashed his eyes right before the hunters and walks around with a Hale triskelion tattooed in his arm. 

To carry that mark is like a death sentence.

Peter growls steadily, a low threatening growl that makes the hunter reach for his gun. He doesn’t want to leave the cell. He doesn’t trust the man enough to leave with him but he knows he also doesn’t have a choice.

“I don’t want my property damaged”, The man waiting outside the cell calls as he watches Peter like a hawk still, his heart beating faster over the word property.

The man isn’t a slaver. He clearly dislikes the word so why is he there. Why does he want Peter so badly?

“Come one nice and easy”, The hunter says as he slowly moves behind Peter and to the chain connecting to the wall.

The hunter unlocks the lock on Peter’s collar. Something in the man’s eyes tells Peter to just play along. To be this weak, broken beta. Peter couldn’t deny that he doesn’t enjoy dramatics. He plays along, and there isn’t even much playing there. He is weak, he knows it as he slowly stands up with wobbly legs. He is panting as the collar cuts into his skin making breathing difficult. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder. He growls before he can see who it is. The man with tattoos is giving him a tight smile. The eyes say to wait just a little bit longer. To just trust him. And against all his nature, Peter does.

“The key for the collar”, The man says opening his hand.

A key is placed in his palm.

“Walk”, The man commands and for once in his life Peter follows the command.

They walk in a silence. The man leads him with a firm hand on his shoulder, knowing every turn. It makes Peter feel uneasy at how easily the man walks in a torture champers like he has grown in them. That could very possibly be true. Peter doesn’t know.

The man’s scent is like the air after it has rained. There is something that makes Peter’s nose twitch, like he wants to sneeze. The scent the man carries is comforting for some reason, and Peter doesn’t like it. He doesn’t know the man, but his wolf is still whining after him.

One last turn and they walk out from the heavy metal door. The cool winter air hits Peter’s face like a truck. It feels amazing to breath in fresh air. The ground is covered in snow and ice and it’s cold under Peter’s bare feet. 

The yard is full of armed hunters who are all watching him. He must be a sight. The once feared Left Hand, shivering in cold like a human. 

“My car is the blue one”, The man says as he pushes Peter towards the blue jeep.

The man pushes Peter on the passenger's seat before going around the car to the driver's seat. He starts the car and drives them away. The man keeps looking at the rearview mirror every other second until the building is out of sight.

Few minutes of silence, Peter tries to speak, not being able to take it any longer.

“Don’t try to speak”, The man says, turning to look at Peter, “We need to get the collar off and see the damage.”   


He gives the key to Peter who immediately opens the collar. He throws it to the backseat as he rubs his neck. The skin has been cut, badly, leaving behind deep gashes. Peter turns to look at the man as he slows down the car and stops on the side of the road.

He turns to Peter and ever so slowly extends his hand. Peter growls as the hand comes closer but he doesn’t attack. This is the man who got him out of there after all. He must see this through. 

The man’s hand gently brushes over Peter’s wounds and Peter can feel how the skin starts to knit itself back together. He turns his gaze to the man’s eyes that are immediately locked with his. Peter stops growling as he stares at those white glowing eyes.

“My name is Stiles”, The man, Stiles introduces himself, “And I am so glad that I finally found you Peter.”   


“You have me at disadvantage here since you know who I am. But I am afraid to say I don’t know who you are”, Peter rasps out drily, having not used his voice for such a long time.

“No I wouldn’t think you would know. How could you know me? We have never met before this”, The man speaks, the white glowing in his eyes slowly dimming until it is fully gone.

Stiles’ hand never leaves Peter’s neck where Stiles is slowly drawing circles with his thumb. 

“You lost me there”, Peter says coarsely as he leans into the touch ever so slightly.

“We have met. In a different timeline”, Stiles says sentimentally as he stares at Peter, “In a timeline where you were mine and everything was good.”

“Something must have happened if you are here now”, Peter answers mockingly a small smirk forming on his lips.

Peter isn’t surprised by the knowledge that Stiles is from a different timeline. The fact that he is a spark is more surprising. Peter can sense that the young man next to him has power, but he can’t sense how much of it the man possesses. If his knowledge about the sparks is correct Stiles can control his magic just with a thought alone. No magic wands, no spells are needed. Stiles only needs to believe.

Stiles doesn’t seem faced by his try to be mean and nasty, his usual sarcastic self. Stiles looks like he knew to wait for it. Stiles smiles sadly as he cups Peter’s cheek gently with his hand. Peter doesn’t know what went down in Stiles timeline that the man is here now to save him but he isn’t complaining about being let out of the cage.

“You died and I couldn’t stop it”, Stiles says, sounding so broken but yet so powerful at the same time, “I am here now to make it alright. I am going to help you kill your sister.”


End file.
